Una noche de Luna llena
by Pitapafrita
Summary: En una noche de Luna llena Los Merodeadores harán lo que se suele hacer en una noche como esa, saliendo de Hogwarts y viviendo aventuras con sí mismos como los amigos que son, narrado desde el punto de vista de Sirius Black. [[Regalo de cumpleaños para Petunia Figg]]
1. La última clase

**[[** Este es un regalo para **Petunia Figg** hecho para el tópic ¿Cuándo cumples años? Del foro "Las Cuatro Casas" **]]**

* * *

 **.= Una noche de Luna llena =.**

* * *

 _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. O bueno, tan malvadas_

 _como lo son los regalos de cumpleaños, es decir ¡muy malignos! :")_

* * *

 **Diaclaimer:** los personajes, algunas escenas y uno que otro dialogo, pertenecen a **J. K. Rowling** y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé, la cual hice como regalo de cumpleaños para una chica que me agrada mucho.

Con mucho cariño Tuney, primero que nada pidiendo disculpas por el tiempo que tardé, malditas preocupaciones muggles que me impiden dar regalos a las personas que quiero. Obviamente dedicado sólo para ti, y espero que lo disfrutes mucho, tanto como yo disfruté hacéndolo o mucho mas :"). Decidí hacerlo una pequeña colección de viñetas, pero contando una misma noche, espero que no te disguste y que te agrade.

Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumpleaños ¡y que cumplas muchos, muchos más que incluso Nicolás Flamel! O tantos como desees cumplir y el destino te regale xd.

* * *

Miro por la ventana y vuelvo a mirar el reloj que está en la muñeca de Remus para ver la hora: aún quedan quince agobiantes minutos para que termine la última clase del viernes, y pueda tener toda la noche para mí y mis chicos. ¿El pronóstico del tiempo? Una noche de Luna llena que se prevee será loca y salvaje, con algunas probabilidades de nubes y altas posibilidades de diversión extrema. Bostezo descomunalmente ganándome una mirada de ira y de reproche por parte de el profesor Fliwick. ¿Qué? No es mi culpa casi quedarme dormido (por tercera vez en la misma clase, cabe agregar) después de haberme aburrido. Deberia ser culpa de los profesores por no poderme entretener con sus clases, un día expresé éste deseo a mis amigos y compañeros del alma y Remus fue el primero en contestar lo siguiente: _"Entonces ¿qué deseas para poder centrarte en la clase sin desviarte del tema? ¿Que los profesores vistan de mantícoras asesinas de dos cabezas color violeta y bailen la macarena mientras explican los hechizos defensivos?_ A lo que yo respondí un obvio _"sí"_ pues, piensénlo un segundo ¡sería genial! Pero no, falta agregar que aún no he estado sn una clase en la que los profesores vistan de ningún animal asesino de dos cabezas color violeta y bailen la macarena mientras explican los hechizos defensivos; palabra clave AÚN. Sí, sin duda si yo fuera maestro me vestiría de...

—¡Señor Black! ¿Me haría el grandísimo favor de pasar al frente y realizar un hechizo no verbal, para de esa manera comprender que usted conoce de manera correcta el tema y por eso se siente tan disperso en clase?—dice el profesor Flitwick llamando mi atención y haciéndome regresar a la realidad, donde los profesores no bailan mientras enseñan. Maldita vida.

— _Pues con mucho gusto le haría el favor, pero ahora mismo no gracias profe, ¿qué le parece si me duermo otro ratito y pasa James a hacer el hechizo? Mire al pobre, se le nota en la cara que quiere pasar a explicar—_ susurro a manera de que sólo me escuchen los tres chicos que tengo a mi alrededor, uno de los cuales, con el cabello negro azabache completamente alborotado y sin un orden en específico, me da un golpe ligeramente amistoso en el hombro, al susurrar su nombre mientras murmullo cosas inescuchables al profesor.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí claro profesor! Como usted ordene, no se preocupe. Yo le hago el hechizo, va a ver, es muy sencillito...—Respondo ésta vez en voz alta, para que el profesor escuche. Éste responde con un ademán con las manos que indica "pasa al frente" y como valiente Gryffindor que me corresponde, paso sin rechistar y orgulloso de saber que hacer. Soy la oveja negra de la familia Black, lo sé desde el primer momento que pisé Hogwarts, fui el primero en estar en una casa distinta a Slytherin y sentirme orgulloso de ello; sigo estando orgulloso de estar en la casa de los leones y no de las serpientes.

—¡Suerte! Lo harás bien, deberias hacer el _"Levicorpus"_ —Me susurra Remus al pasar a su lado, y tomo en cuenta su consejo.

—Eso te pasa por andarte metiendo en problemas, muy mal muchachito desordenado, vaya a cumplir su condena. Digo, pase a realizar el hechizo— Me dice James mientras me choca las cinco y me anima a pasar.

—Lo harás bien, digo tú todo lo haces bien—Me dice Peter antes de que me encamine hacia el frente de la clase, y tenga definido lo que quiero hacer.

—¡Chicos, chicos! Presten atención a su compañero, el señor Black nos demostrará la manera de realizar hechizos no verbales—. Pide silencio el profesor Flitwick. La clase guarda algo de orden, pienso que es más por el mero hecho de que uno de los alborotadores estemos cumpliendo un castigo/condena que por el hecho de que vayamos a aprender algo; me arremango la túnica, y digo:

—" _Es un hechizo o encantamiento realizado con la mente, te da cierta ventaja sobre tu oponente ya que no sabe que hechizo vas a realizar. En el fondo, no es estrictamente necesario realizar el hechizo usando la mente para que este surta efecto, también puede realizarse pronunciando verbalmente el hechizo"_ resulta sencillo si sabes como hacerlo, y no suele tener consecuencias graves—. El profesor aplaude ante mí al ver que conozco la teoría, y yo aplaudo internamente agradeciendo a Lunático por habernos hecho aprender la teoría de los hechizos antes de practicarlos.

Muevo la varita a la vez que apunto ligeramente a mi objetivo, centrándome en pensar _"Levicorpus"_ con pensamientos claros, apuntando a un punto cercano a la cabeza de James Potter, no sé, esa mata de cabello negro y alborotado parece un buen blanco, o debo decir ¿ buen negro? Es una estupidez, ya lo sé.

Petigrew se levanta de su silla como si una cuerda invisible que lo hubiera tomado del tobillo derecho pendiera de mi varita y lo impulsara hacia el techo, mientras él gime ligeramente recuperándose del susto y el resto de la clase ríe; compartimos clase con un grupo de Hufflepuff y un grupo de Ravenclaw, así que no tengo lenguas víperas criticando cada uno de mis movimientos. El profesor comprueba que la técnica está bien realizada, y creo que también está a punto de reírse, mientras dice:

—De acuerdo, excelente. ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! Ahora, señor Black baje a su compañero, procurando que no se haga daño—. " _No se preocupe profesor, hoy tengo planes y no pienso hacerme daño"_ pienso, mientras James ya está preparado para cubrir mi retaguardia (sorpresa que el día de hoy no sobresalga de ella una cola negra y despeinada de perro Canuto) y hace aparecer de la nada un cojín mullido color rosa mexicano y lo coloca debajo de donde caerá Peter. Sólo me queda pensar _"Liberacorpus"_ y mi amigo aterriza sano y salvo sobre el almohadón, y yo recibo los vítoreos y aplausos del salón, y mis amigos (los únicos verdaderos aplausos que necesito) me miran con rostro alegre con una mezcla de orgullo y conformidad, y al acercarme a ellos me dan palmadas en la espalda y me felicitan por "mi triunfo".

—Que conste que sabía que lo harías bien—. Me susurra James haciendo desaparecer el cojín con una sacudida de varita.

La campana suena y ahora verdaderamente respiro el aire de la victoria, y se tarda mas tiempo en decir "tarea" que lo que yo hubiera tardado en salir de no ser porque el profesor Flitwick nos deja como deberes traer un pergamino sobre los beneficios y defectos de los hechizos no verbales ¡bitch please! ¿No acabo de demostrar que ya los sé? Salimos en "manada" los cuatro chicos que nos hemos coronado como "Los Merodeadores" y damos a un concurrido pasillo. Hay mucho que hacer hoy y muy poco tiempo para prepararlo, y como dicen las madres cariñosas a sus hijos pequeños _"Buenas noches"_ una muy buena noche de Luna llena nos espera.


	2. Camino a cenar

**[[** Este es un regalo para **Petunia Figg** , hecho para el tópic ¿Cuándo cumples años? Del foro "Las Cuatro Casas" **]]**

* * *

 **.= Una noche de Luna llena =.**

* * *

 _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones siguen sin ser buenas. O bueno, tan malvadas_

 _como lo son los regalos de cumpleaños ¡muy malignos! :")_

* * *

 **Diaclaimer:** los personajes, algunas escenas y uno que otro dialogo, pertenecen a **J. K. Rowling** y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé, la cual hice como regalo de cumpleaños para una chica que me agrada mucho.

Con mucho cariño Tuney, obviamente dedicado sólo para ti, y espero que lo disfrutes mucho, tanto como yo disfruté hacéndolo o mucho mas :"). Espero que te esté gustando la historia, si algo le está faltando aún hay tiempo para corregirlo está toda en borrador lista para ser publicada y leída.

* * *

Caminamos por el pasillo abriéndonos paso entre la marea de alumnos que sale de sus aulas para dirigirse al gran comedor para la cena, algunas personas nos reconocen y nos saludad, otras se detienen a cuchichear y murmurar a nuestras espaldas mientras nos ven pasar. Si una persona no es capaz de decirte las cosas a la cara, entonces esa persona no es digna de mirarte a los ojos y hablarte, aunque te diga mentiras o verdades maquilladas.

—Así es chicos. Porque hoy es viernes y ya saben lo que dicen de los viernes: hoy toca _—_ Nos informa James Potter mientras me pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros para darme un abrazo repleto de compañerismo y amistad que no ha mermado un ápice desde que no conocimos, muchos años atrás...

—Tienes razón Cornamenta. Hoy es un viernes digno hacer cositas malas en la noche _—._ Le sigo el juego a mi amigo, mientras alboroto aún más su estropeado cabello. Un grupo de alumnos de tercer año pasa a nuestro lado mirándonos de una manera extaña y girando los ojos con expresiones de asombro, lo que significa que se están perdiendo una parte de la conversación; aquella oarte en la que tienes un amigo que es un hombre lobo y esperas con asías cada luna llena para salir junto a él y tu manada para disfrutar de una noche llena de cositas malas: vandalismo, coqueteo nocturno, escándalo y estar levantado de la cama a des-horas ¡una conversación que sin duda muy pocos han podido mantener y entender! Claro que tenemos nuestros propios límites, nunca nos hemos pasado de la raya imaginaria y muy ligera que separa la diversión de la estúpidez.

—Cositas malas y privadas mientras todos estén en la cama... _—_ Aporta Colagusano, mientras asentimos para indicarle que ya hemos entendido el argumento y el juego comienza a ser aburrido.

Una chica con el pelo pelirrojo ondeando al aire que reconozco desde que un mechón de ese cabello dobla por la esquina, mientras su mirada se posa en todos lados menos en nosostros, y en particular opino que en cierto chico de "nosotros" con el pelo azabache alborotado y sin ningún orden en específico... Antes de que la chica termine de desaparecer por el pasillo, pero a una prudente distancia para que no nos note demasiado, le doy un codazo a James entre las costillas para llamar su atención. Me voltea a mirar con una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza, mientras aún veo sus mejillas encendidas; imitando una voz mucho mas aguda que la mía para asemejar a una chica, le digo:

—¡Ay! ¡James y Lily son novios! ¡Que linda pareja hacen! ¡Par de tortolitos...! _—_ se molesta y se enciende mientras sigo inventando apodos para su aún inexistente relación. ¿Me gustaria que fueran novios? James ya está grandesito para saber lo que le conviene, y esa chica Evans está buena de verdad. Pero el odio que ella le profesa a mi amigo sólo se compara con el que Quejicus nos profesa a nosotros, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde estará ese cabello tan grasoso capaz de inundar el desierto? Por el momento, no importa, estoy demasiado absorto en seguir molestando a mi amigo, porque sin duda _"sin bullying no hay amistad"..._

—¡Son novios, se quieren, se besan; se pasan el chicle...! _—._ Canturreo con insolencia y le paso un brazo por el hombro, pasando mis nudillos sobre su cuero cabelludo mientras mis camaradas comienzan a seguirme ligeramente el juego, Colagusano comenzando con insultos pequeños y sin mucha gracia, y Remus ligeramente tranquilo y apartado a nosotros, casi haciendo honor a su insignia de Prefecto que le otorgaron a inicios de año.

—¡Cállate, cabeza pequeña! _—._ Me dice soltándose de mí, mientras se acomoda las gafas que se le han caído hasta la punta de la nariz después de nuestra sesión de _"Bullying con cariño"._

—¡¿Que tienes pequeña _la Qué_!? _—._ Le digo regredándole la broma.

—La cabeza _—_. Interviene Lunático para no entrar en confusiones.

Mi particular amigo con su PPP, o traducido su "Pequeño Problema Peludo" se vuelve a mirar por una de las ventanas que hay en el pasillo, una especialmente buena porque da al Campo de Quidditch, donde alcanzo a ver que las estrellas comienzan a deslumbrar el cielo azul por encima del hombro de mi compañero.

—¡Oh! Que linda es la Luna llena _—_ murmura una chica de sexto curso, Pandora, que está unos cuantos metros de mí, besuqueándose con otro chico de séptimo del que en este preciso instante no recuerdo el nombre.

—La Luna es tan linda como tú dulzura _—._ Le responde con empalago para seguir besándose con ella. Finalmente ambos tórtolos desparecen por una esquina y se pierden en la distancia.

— _¡Ah!_ Claro que la Luna llena es hermosa. _—_ susurra Lupin en un suspiro con cansancio en la voz, y otro sentimiento que no alcanzo a identificar _—_ Pero no si te conviertes en un monstruo cada que tienes que verla, como una vez al mes en la que te conviertes en un ser capaz de matar sin siquiera recordarlo al día siguiente... _—_ _Tristeza_ , ese es el sentimiento que había detrás de la voz de Lunático.

—Eso no es para nada cierto. Sólo eres un chico... Con un poquito de lobo y una locura que te caracteriza en tu interior _—_ Le respondo desmintiendo sus palabras, mientras le doy palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

—Pero eso sí que es muy cierto. ¿Qué sería la vida sin algo de locura? _—._ Me respalda James mientras le da un ligero golpe en el hombro a Remus.

—Además, eres un lobito bueno _—._ Señala Peter con humildad y con una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Al poco tiempo, Lupin lo imita y se aparta de la ventana.

—Ustedes también son un perro, un alce y una rata buenos _—._ Nos agradece Lunático y James continúa con la conversación:

—Piensa en todos los excelentes momentos que hemos vivido como amigos gracias a tu Pequeño Problema Peludo, ese nivel de esponjosidad que tanto amamos _—._ Susurra, mientras un par de risueñas chicas de Ravenclaw de sexto año se nos acercan.

—¿Y es un problema lindo? _—._ Pregunta una y Peter le contesta:

—¡Oh, sí sí! Claro que es lindo, muy hermoso, ese pequeño problema tan simpático... _—._

—¿Y es esponjoso y suave? _—._ Pregunta su acompañante.

—Claro que es _suave—._ Respondo pensando en todo lo suave y genial que lo hemos pasado con el problemita _—_ Es tan suave como el terciopelo, y tiene pequeñas capas negras y grises alternando el tono en su pelaje.

—¡Oh que tierno! _—_ , Exclaman mientras hacen movimientos con los brazos que no termino de entender, como si abrazaran a un animal pequeño imposible de ver.

—¿Tierno? ¡Claro que **no** es _tierno_! Es demasiado feroz y salvaje ¡creanme! Deberian intentar pasar una noche en la misma habitación que él _—._ Responde James riéndose y fingiendo advertir al mundo de una terrible amenaza, y las chican comienzan a lanzar risitas tontas al pensar en que verdaderamente sea salvaje y feroz el objeto del que estamos hablando aunque no es extraño ¡quién pensaría que un conejo es feroz! Aunque si ese conejo en particular mide diez veces más que los conejos normales, tiene la cola tan esponjosa como algodón gris despeinado y lanza aullidos capaces de despertar a medio castillo, sí claro, un conejo muy lindo...

—Muerde, rasguña y ruge. Es _muuuy_ salvaje, aunque todos tenemos que admitirlo: nunca hubiéramos sido tan felices como lo somos si esa sipática bestia hubiera sido tan normal como todas las de su especie... _—._ Les respondo, mientras ellas ríen y yo me pregunto qué habra de cenar hoy.

—¡Awww! De acuerdo, les creemos. Que tengan suerte con su problema peludo _—,_ nos desean y se apartan _—_ ¡Adios, chicos! Denle esto de nuestra parte a su amiguito _—._ Agregan mientras nos dan una rana de chocolate de las que acaban de salir a la venta en Honeydukes.

—Toma, me la dieron para dártela a ti _—,_ dice James dándole la rana a Remus y riéndose de su atrevimiento.

—Gracias, pero no gusto. Esa está destinada a un animal, y yo no estoy _taan_ animal _—._ Rechaza en chocolate Lunático.

—Yo la quiero para mí _—,_ respondo arrebatando la rana de la mano de mi amigo y abriéndola con otro movimiento de la mano ¿qué? No es que sea un animal, simplemente es comida, y la comida es zukulemtha.

—¿Quién te salió? _—,_ me dicen mientras doy vuelta a mi cromo para ver la tarjeta.

—¡Merlín! _—_ , exclamo al observar la fotografia que hay en mi tarjeta, pero Remus me contradice al ver quién nos devuelve la mirada.

—No, no es Merlín, éste es Boulbasor, era un alquimista reconocido por la elaboración de... _—._

—¡...Pociones! ¡Tenía que hacer una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre él y aún no he ni empezado! _—._ Comento recordando los deberes, James comienza a silbarme con la misma insolencia que yo canturreaba sobre su vida amorosa.

—Anda ya, que no vamos a tener tiempo de cenar y volver a la Sala Común para recoger la capa si seguimos a éste paso. Prometo dejarte copiar de mi redacción si me das la tarjeta, un alumno de primero prometió darme un disco volador con colmillos si lograba conseguir una de éstas... _—,_ me dice James tomando el cromo y observando al mago, que se queda unos instantes para luego salir del marco.

—Trato hecho _—_ , respondo mientras choco su mano cerrando el trato.

Nos detenemos ante las puertas del gran comedor y entramos.


End file.
